Hearts that shape the ice: KrapfenXLibby pups
these pups belongs to Puppylove5 and Aurychase after pleading and married with Krapfen, Libby was pregnant with four puppies, 3 males: Esco, Locke and Calimero and 1 female: Lauren a better description very soon * Esco: Esco resembles the mother. HE is not very high and a bit long as the father. He has long hair, especially on the cheeks. has a tuft like a crest on the head. the right ear is pointed and the left is down. He has a thin tail like Krapfen. the body's coloring is similar to that of the mother, but he has also two white spots on the cheeks and two beige spots on the chest. has brown eyes. * Locke: He becomes his moms hight but his body is a bit longer like his dads. He has semi-fluffy middle grey fur with darker grey/blackisch ears and tail along with four white socks spot on his chest and spots above his eyebrows. He has bright blue eyes and a redisch collor. * Lauren: She becomes just a bit smaller then her mom gaining more her gens. Shes her dads colour with his marking but with a light greyisch brown colour. She is fuzzy like her mom tho her fur is a bit shorter. Her eyes are Krapfens colour collar. She wears a collor the same colour as her eyes but then a bit darker wich resembles her dads. * Calimero: Calimero is soft and furry like his mother. he is also high and not very long. the ears are floppy and the tail is thick and curly. haha a small tuft on his head as his father. ears, nose, chest belly, fingers and the top of the tail are silver / gray. hehas a light brown stain on the chest and two other spots of the same color on the eyes. eyes are green water. the rest of the hair is white. his nose is brown * Esco: Esco is a brave puppy who believes in himself. he appreciates lead others and ensure that nobody gets hurt. He gets very upset if anything happens when another puppy takes the lead. sometimes tends to blame too co who can stand up to him, but in the end it is a puppy with a heart of gold who loves to protect his brothers and his sister * Locke: Exactly like his dad, hes couragious and always wants to save people. Hes a big sweethearth and would give his live for anybody. Hes also very adventurous and curious and loves to help. Hes cool and calm the opposite of his mom. * Lauren: Like her mom extremely hyper and clumsy and very bubbly.. Shes also a boys freak flirting with almost every boy she meets. But shes really sweet and will always cheer anyone up. She never gets mad. She looks up at her dad a lot. * Calimero: Calimero is the baby daddy. he is, like mom, very personable and bungler, but even the bravest of the bunch. he is also a puppy that loves adventure and make many friends. a puppy is recognized for its good sweet and kind heart. He is also very curious and loves to find solutions to the problems * Calimero (he want become a space-pup) WHERE: soon more! UNIFORM: soon more! VEHICLE: soon more! others pups soon! Crushes: soon! Voices: * Calimero: Daniela Fava (Voice of Valeriano or Giuliano, in "Calimero". this is the voice of the season 3, was more good the voice of season 2 but was unknow) voice * Esco: Renato Novara (Voice of Yuma, in "Yu-gi-oh Zexal") voice soon more Random and Funny Trivia * Esco and Calimero are designed by Aury * Lauren and Locke are designed by Puppy * Calimero's name is the black chick from the anime japanese/italian * Calimero is Names that Krapfen and Libby give to the pup for joke, because the puppy is white and with light colors * Lauren drives her brothers crazy a lot with her hyperness. * Locke is very close friend with Loch * Calimero love stay with all his siblings, but his "favourite" brother is Locke. he love stay with him all time soon more!! Do you like these pups? yuuuushhh!!^^ nope.. Who is your favourite pup? Locke Lauren Esco Calimero Who is the cutest? Locke Lauren Esco Calimero Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Next Generation Category:Second generation Category:Future Generation Category:Dachshund Category:Males Category:Female Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Puppylove5's pup Category:Shared Pups Category:Aurychase and Puppylove5's shared pups Category:Husky Akita Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Friendly Characters Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Mixed Breed Category:Future Gen Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Girl Category:Girl Character Category:Male pups Category:Boys Category:Boy Pups Category:Fanon Pages